


Luna's List

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione and Luna bond while they recover from the battle at the ministry of magic in the hospital wing. Things escalate when Hermione discovers a list of sweet and sometimes rather strange goals Luna had hoped to accomplish for the year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Luna's List

**Author's Note:**

> Luna/Hermione fic number two of my attempt to do twelve this year :) Just fluffy nonsense hope it's okay don't be too harsh if you don't like it I'm not a real writer or anything this is just a bit of fun. Comments and Kudos help me keep writing so leave some if you have time. 
> 
> I think I'm going to do a slightly cracky Bellamione one-shot next where Bellatrix catches Hermione while she is polyjucied as her...so yeah it's gonna be weird haha hope it's done by the end of the month then I'll be working on 'girl in the cellar' again really gonna try to finish it up in February as I'm so bad at fics with plot and have found I need to just get back to fluff probably haha 
> 
> Anyway when that's finished will alternate between my Luna. Hermione fics and other ideas I had planned for 2021 not setting firm deadlines for anything as I get so stuck sometimes these days haha anyway enough rambling on you go have some nonsense!.

"Luna, what are you doing in my bed?" Hermione asked in a low whisper as to not in any way alert the ever-watchful and often irate Madmam Pomfrey who was likely in her office getting set up for the day. Hermione had taken a little while to come to her senses shaking off her sleep thinking at first she must be dreaming and that Luna wasn't cuddling up with her at all. Hermione had turned her head to look at the bed on her right-hand side and noted the covers were pulled back and Luna was indeed no longer in it. 

Hermione looked back to the smiling blonde and it slowly dawned on her as she pinched her forearm that she truly was in Hermione's bed and the Gryffindor was wide awake. She'd initially been dumbstruck at the surprise of finding Luna's big silvery eyes gazing up at her, the young Ravenclaw using Hermione's chest as a pillow. She seemed utterly at home, almost like this was something she and the Gryffindor did all the time. 

Hermione had just lain there blinking rapidly at Luna unsure what to say next. Luna appeared to be in no hurry to explain herself and just readjusted her position slightly on Hermione's chest. The witch let out a satisfied series of soft little moans and sighs as she leaned harder into Hermione's warm softly rising and falling bosom. 

'She's as bad as Crookshanks, I can't get him to shift when he's curled up on me either,' Hermione thought with a wry smile as she almost absentmindedly reached a hand to Luna's hair to stroke it as if she were a cat before remembering it wasn't Crookshanks she was dealing with.

'Oh what is she doing in here...Pomfrey will bite our heads off again if she sees this,' Hermione thought trying to think of a way to politely ask Luna to leave but finding herself unable to speak as the little witch looked so happy and peaceful.

'Well I could let her have five minutes I suppose,' Hermione thought glancing toward Madam Pomfrey's office for signs of life and not seeing anything that suggested the nurse would be joining them for a little while yet. There was something comforting about having Luna weighing down on her. She was lovely and soft and toasty.

'Pomfrey won't get too mad about this surely? We aren't exactly 'over-exerting' ourselves like she normally complains about...so...I'm sure it's fine,' Hermione thought giving a confident nod of her head trying to reassure herself they weren't breaking any rules per-say.

Hermione and Luna had been recovering in the hospital wing from the battle at the ministry over the last week. Hermione had dove on top of Luna to knock her out of the path of a nasty curse that had been sent her way by a nameless masked Death Eater as they'd fought their way through the hall of Prophecy. Two of Hermione's ribs had been cracked and due to the nature of the curse, they could not be mended easily with magic, and instead, she was laid up taking a bitter blood red potion twice a day before meals in order to heal. 

Luna had been saved from the curse which if it had hit her in the right place just above the heart could have killed her instantly. Instead and very luckily she had suffered only a mild knock to the head. Hermione had wondered if that really necessitated such a long stay in the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey had been incessant that she be kept in for observation.

Hermione had caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts nurse's notes on Luna and had read a sentence that stated Luna was 'babbling' about 'none existent creatures' and her senses had clearly been 'addled' by some unknown curse. Hermione had tried to tell the woman that she was mistaken and Luna was simply just being Luna but the witch shut Hermione down.

"No Miss Granger there's something afoot with this little witch and she's staying here till I find out what, now don't mention it again and just be glad of the company," Madam Pomfrey had stated in a tone that said there would be no reasoning with her as she forced Hermione to take another spoonful of her red potion one morning as Luna slept. 

Hermione had nodded though she felt it was wrong to keep Luna here if there wasn't anything all that wrong with her. Hermione had taken issue with the girl's overactive imagine in the past herself and they still fought about Luna's beliefs at times but the Gryffindor didn't think she should be hospitalised over any of that. 

They had grown closer after everything that had transpired and with no one else to talk to but each other and Madam Pomfrey. Harry and the others visited when they could but were mainly busy finishing up the last few classes of the year. They'd all been lucky to scrape by the ministry battle with only a few cuts and bruises, Ron had a more severe injury from those brains in jars that had latched onto him and had been taken to Saint Mungo's. 

Ginny who visited Hermione and Luna most often sometimes skipping classes she had little interest in, much to Hermione's horror and Luna's amusement, had been giving them steady updates on Ron. It appeared he would be fine in a few weeks and was already perking up and drooling all over the witch healers every time Ginny and her family were excused from Hogwarts to see him. 

Hermione wished she could go with Ginny to see Ron and thank him for knocking that awful Bellatrix away from her and putting himself in danger but alas Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear of her getting out of bed at all. So Hermione and Luna were alone for hours only receiving visitors a few times a day and discussed all manner of subjects with each other slowly bonding. It was hard to talk to the others anyway. Everyone was mourning Sirius and treading on eggshells around Harry. Hermione was truly grateful to have Luna at times as she seemed to be the only one capable of pulling them all out of the doom and gloom.

Where Luna's odd ideas had once driven Hermione fully mad they now mostly amused the witch and made her smile. Luna was such a sweet tender-hearted witch and Hermione had grown to greatly appreciate her caring nature. While most would get tired of Hermione's constant need to discuss school work and getting caught up with exams Luna was never one to shut Hermione down or get bored of the conversation. Though Hermione had a sneaking feeling the Ravenclaw wasn't as academically minded as the rest of her house and was quick to shift topics to more fanciful subjects such as 'Do you think Dragons are scared of Dementors?' Among other pressing issues that included 'Can you breed unicorns with Hippogriffs to get Hippocorns' and 'Is it possible to apparate to the moon?'

Hermione had enjoyed these bizarre discussions though she had gotten very flustered when Luna would casually broach sexual topics that included 'Do you think Mermaids are sexy Hermione?' and 'Do you own any magically enhanced toys from Angelicas in Knockturn Alley' Hermione had to cover her ears when Luna started to describe something called 'A Bad Thestral 3000 to her'

"No please! I'm not listening, this is highly inappropriate Luna, please be quiet before Madam Pomfrey overhears!" Hermione had cried blushing the same shade of red as the horrible potion she had to take daily.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Sex and masturbation are all very natural, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would agree as a medical professional, that reminds me, did you know healers used to recommend vigorous regular masturbation to hysterical witches such as yourself in order to settle their nerves," Luna said matter of factly in her overly happy casual tone like she was discussing something rather mundane like that day's dinner as Hermione's cheeks burned deep red. 

"I am not hysterical, stop Luna," Hermione cried her fingers in her ears unable to take in this conversation was happening.

"I haven't gotten off since before the battle at the ministry I'm ever so randy...but I've restrained myself from self-pleasure out of respect for you Hermione," Luna said carrying on with the subject despite Hermione's protests.

Hermione was sure the little witch was embarrassing her on purpose for her own amusement as her big silvery eyes seemed to glimmer with devilish glee as Hermione squirmed. In fact, Hermione had started to wonder if Luna was flirting with her. There had been times she'd look over to see Luna just staring at her a longing look in her eye or she'd make a small comment about how lovely Hermione looked that day.

Hermione couldn't deny she'd enjoyed this treatment, it made her heart flutter not many people had ever looked at her like that or said such things without ulterior motives. Hermione had made an effort to compliment Luna as well often praising the drawings she did to pass the time while they were laid up in bed. 

Hermione had become the favored subject for said drawings and again this had made her feel all fuzzy inside. Though things had gotten a tad embarrassing again when Ginny had visited and looked through the drawings one evening and said something that made Hermione almost pass out.

"These are great Luna, You really captured Hermione perfectly so pretty, strong, bossy...oh my why hasn't she got any clothes on in this one," Ginny said her voice going a little high as Luna had quickly grabbed that particular drawing and stuffed it under her pillow.

"How did that get in there...I mean...I have no idea what you are talking about Ginny," Luna said glancing in Hermione's direction noting the witch looked rather shellshocked.

Ginny had excused herself after that looking rather smug as if she had revealed Luna's secret drawing on purpose. Luna had eventually been persuaded by a slightly irate Hermione to see her nude drawing and had been shocked at the accuracy as Luna, to Hermione's knowledge had never actually seen her without her clothes on.

"Well...I...that's actually really great Luna...promise you won't show anyone else though," Hermione asked cringing in horror at the idea of Harry or Ron stumbling upon such a thing. Luna had said she would be keeping it safe and out of sight from then on. Hermione had gone to sleep then feeling quite pleased with the fact Luna found her attractive enough to draw like that though she couldn't shake off the thought of how exactly Luna seemed to be able to accurately capture the size and shape of her breasts and be pretty much on the money when it came to how bushy Hermione was downstairs as well as on top of her head as it were.

Whatever the case Hermione was too shy to ask and the drawing remained tucked away from then on as Luna had promised. The pair had gotten steadily and steadily more flirty and close after that incident and Hermione found being couped up in bed not that bad any longer.

Things hadn't all been smooth sailing though as Hermione's constant need to insist Luna provide evidence for her claims about certain things that didn't just boil down to 'Daddy says so' had resulted in some heated exchanges. She did try not to stomp on the girl's dreams but her need to always be right sometimes got her in trouble with Luna. They'd even got into a brief pillow fight over Hermione's refusal to acknowledge the legitimacy of a creature known as the 'Venomous Wombat of Epping forest'. 

"Wombats aren't native to England Luna and they certainly aren't venomous just because your father wrote about one in the Quibbler doesn't mean they exist," Hermione had sighed in exasperation shaking her head after Luna had mentioned the creature. Luna had let out a huffy little noise and the next thing Hermione knew she was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Ahhh what are you doing!" Hermione had cried moving the pillow out of her face and scowling at a mischievous-looking Luna who had reached for her second pillow ready for combat.

"That'll teach you to mind my Daddy Hermione Granger," Luna said airily as Hermione let out a low growl grabbing up her own pillow.

"Right!" Hermione snapped and before long the pair had been whacking at each other relentlessly almost falling out of bed laughing and carrying on so badly that Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office wand drawn a moment later looking rather very dangerous.

"Cease this ridiculous nonsense-ry at once! Miss Granger, I'm surprised at you! Settle down or you'll do yourselves a second injury! You can't put any strain on yourself at the moment, Merlin's sake," Madam Pomfrey had cried and with a swift twist of her wrist, both Luna and Hermione had their pillows torn from their hands as they fluffed themselves up suddenly and returned to their proper position behind the witches heads. Next, the bed covers wrapped themselves firmly around both Luna and Hermione and forced them to lie back down tightly constrained by the bedsheets.

"S-sorry Madam Pomfrey," Hermione stuttered trying to free her arms that were now solidly held in place at her sides by the bedsheet. It was rather hard to breathe and Hermione was worried the pressure on her ribs might result in more pain than anything she had been doing with Luna just now. In fact, Hermione was sure Luna had been going easy during their playfight on purpose to avoid any accidents.

"We were only having a mild disagreement, nothing to get so worked up about Madam Pomfrey," Luna said casually seeming less worried than Hermione about being bound so tightly in bed, going by her non plused expression and sweet cadence of her voice.

"Honestly, you two are going to be in here together for a while, so get used to the idea and stop these petty intellectual debates, can't you both read quietly or write some of the essays you have left to do? Now get some rest and don't make me come back in here before lunch understood? Good." Madam Pomfrey said promptly spinning on her heel and heading back into her office.

"No need to be so rude about it," Luna said no malice in her voice and it was cheery as ever which made Hermione giggle. Luna was never shy about saying how she felt but always did so in such a carefree calm manner that it was often amusing especially when she had something not so kind to put across.

"Nonsense-ry isn't even a word," Hermione said chuckling to herself thinking about what Pomfrey had been shouting at them and both she and Luna shared a glance before bursting out laughing once more.

Despite all this newfound closeness and burgeoning bond Hermione would not have said they were at a point where she should have expected to wake up to find Luna cuddled up with her in bed.

"Well you've had five minutes now Luna, so mind explaining why you're in my bed," Hermione asked again after glancing at her wristwatch and Luna decreed to respond this time.

"You're on my list is all Hermione. Good morning, by the way, I hope you slept well, I slept like a log...you're ever so comfortable," Luna sighed happily closing her eyes again and nuzzling into Hermione's chest once more. Luna was seemingly content to just ignore Hermione's bewildered face and act as if this was the most normal occurrence in the world.

"List? What list? Do I even want to hear this?" Hermione asked semi-concerned she was being roped into some zany Lovegood scheme that would turn her mind to mush.

"I left it on the cabinet beside your bed. Do you see that bit of parchment just there next to your grapes," Luna said pointing across Hermione still not getting up and The Gryffindor reached across and took up the parchment pulling it toward her curiously. Hermione was always keen to have new reading material even if it was, no doubt, some ludicrous ramblings from Luna.

"I'm okay to read this? It's not private is it?" Hermione asked managing some self-control and looking away from the parchment back to Luna before she started reading.

"Yes that's fine, it just a list of things I wished to accomplish this year. twenty items in total, you fit in at number ten Hermione," Luna said beaming up at the Gryffindor who raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing as she looked back to Luna's list. Hermione was a little miffed that whatever involved her was so low down on the list at first but soon she felt herself get all warm and fuzzy inside as she read Luna's number one priority that simply read.

#1 MAKE FRIENDS/MAKE DADDY PROUD!

Next to this item which was really two in one, that had been written in all capitals and underlined twice likely signifying its utmost importance, was a big checkmark and a magically animated smiley face. Hermione hadn't felt this happy in a long while and glanced down at the still smiling Ravenclaw who was watching her read intently.

Hermione couldn't help herself and reached a hand down toward Luna and brushed a strand of her dirty blonde hair off her face and back behind her ear in an affectionate manner that Luna seemed to enjoy going by the glint in her eye. Luna couldn't half be cute when she had a mind to be.

Still smiling, Hermione went back to the parchment and saw that beneath Luna's first objectives was a list of names including the Gryffindors own which she noted had little pink love hearts coming off it again animated with magic to get bigger and bigger before disappearing. Harry's, Ginny's, and everyone else at the D.A's name was listed as well. 

Hermione couldn't help a little smirk when she saw Marietta Edgecomb and Cho Chang's names had been crudely crossed off the list with a little red angry face which was once again animated had been drawn next to them. Hermione enjoyed the steam that came out of the side of the face emphasising its ill-temper, Luna was a great little artist. 

Marietta and Cho had of course crossed Hermione and the rest of the D.A when Marietta had gone to Umbridge to rat them out with disastrous consequences. Hermione's punishment had been severe and the 'sneak' scar that would be left on Marietta's face would serve as a reminder to all that Hermione Granger was not to be trifled with. 

While Cho hadn't been directly involved in the betrayal Harry and Hermione had been both of a mind that she was responsible for allowing Marietta entrance into the D.A and was therefore guilty by association. Harry had prevented Hermione from cursing the witch the way she had done to Marietta seeing as they had been romantically involved at the time but Hermione had still had a word with the older Ravenclaw girl. Late at night while on prefect patrol Hermione had met with Cho in a darkened corridor frightening the poor witch half to death when she appeared from nowhere.

Hermione hadn't shouted or screamed or thrown hexes at her she had simply stared her down and spelled things out for her clearly.

"Never aid our enemies again or I'll meet you some other night in some other darkened corridor and you won't like what happens," Hermione had said in a stern but calm manner as Cho had swallowed hard and gave a shaky nod of her head. Hermione had moved aside and let the witch walk off before returning to her patrol and they hadn't crossed paths since. Hermione was glad Luna who wasn't normally one to hold ill will towards people had also seemingly cut Cho and Marietta out of her life and was clearly very aware of how terrible Marietta's treachery had been.

"That's a lot of friends Luna Lovegood I'd have to give you an O for outstanding on that assignment," Hermione said glancing back at Luna who let out a soft giggle.

"I'm such a lucky witch...I can't wait to tell Daddy about everyone...oh and I'll have to invite you all to dinner...our house is rather small, however, oh I know! we can eat in the garden," Luna sighed happily her eyes lighting up as she pictured this scene. Hermione didn't want to dampen her mood so didn't mention the impracticality of inviting the entire D.A to her home and how it was unlikely all thirty of them would be free at one time. Hermione instead moved on to the second item on the list witch had her shaking her head in disbelief as she doubted there was any way this event could have occurred.

#2 Ride a Unicorn

"When did you find a unicorn Luna? They're so shy and reclusive. Hagrid says the last pair around here disappeared deep into the forbidden forest a few years back and he lost track of them?" Hermione asked wide-eyed as she noted the big checkmark next to the second item and another drawing of a smiling face with stars for eyes that were animated by magic to twinkle. 

So it seemed apparent Luna had once again met her goal however Hermione saw a secondary task beneath in brackets that had no checkmark that had Hermione gasp as her mouth dropped open. The secondary task simply read 'shag on the back of a unicorn'. Hermione's eyebrows traveled so high up her forehead they seemed to threaten to leave her head entirely and shoot up into the ceiling.

'Does Luna do a lot of shagging then? Just this seems a bit adventurous like something only someone bored of regular old shagging might go in for?' Hermione wondered looking back at Luna who still had that little 'butter wouldn't melt' look on her face.

Suddenly a strange but not wholly unpleasant image of herself and Luna nude facing each other on the back of a unicorn in a picturesque clearing on a moonlit night invaded her mind. An old record Hermione had heard many times on a Sunday morning while back home that signaled it was time for her to go for a walk in the park and get out of her parent's hair began to play, Barry White's 'My First My Last My Everything'

'Ready to get sweaty?' Luna asked with her usual soft charming cadence giving a wink in Hermione's daydream and the Gryffindor felt herself grow hot all over.

"What would the unicorn think though?" Hermione asked aloud forgetting where she truly was as the real-life Luna responded.

"Oh they don't mind giving humans a ride they aren't as prideful as Centaurs, you have to be very kind to them and just as respectful, however and sugar lumps are very important," Luna said a very serious tone entering her voice. Hermione still a little red nodded along to that but started to stutter as she tried to mention this secondary task involving the unicorn but Luna had already launched into her explanation of how she found one of the creatures in the first place.

"Professor Snape had given me detention for stating that you could use Wackspurt tails instead of rats tails in an invisibility potion just as Hagrid happened to come by the dungeons to acquire his Quick-grow potion for his vegetables. Hagrid offered to take me into the forest to gather potion ingredients which was a lot more preferable to scrubbing out cauldrons. Snape was furious but Hagrid insisted, one of the few times I've ever heard him raise his voice and Snape agreed," Luna said beaming at the memory.

"So when you went into the forest Hagrid and you stumbled upon a Unicorn?" Hermione asked unable to keep the delight out of her voice as she heard about Snape being put in his place by Hagrid.

"Yes, I was gathering mushrooms and moss when I felt something poke me in the back, I assumed it was Hagrid tapping me with his crossbow but I looked around and there was this lovely young Unicorn nudging me with his horn...that sounds rather rude doesn't it?" Luna said casually and Hermione couldn't help blushing as the pair giggled.

"So how did you go about getting on its back...did it just warm up to you right away?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well first I had to give it some of the sugar lumps in my pocket, Hagrid had given them to me. He said they would placate any irate Centaurs who might come across us. They are as fond of sugar lumps as unicorns and often extract a sweet toll from Hagrid to allow him to go about his business in their forest. Unicorns are better at sniffing out sugar however so on that day the centaurs missed out. I gave Brian two lumps and no more, I didn't want him to get hyper you see," Luna said as Hermione snorted with laughter causing Luna some tiny amount of offense as she received a momentary glare from the witch.

"Is something funny Hermione Granger?" Luna asked before giving Hermione a soft slap on the shoulder.

"No, Sorry Luna...just 'Brian' the Unicorn?...it's not a name I was expecting is all," Hermione replied trying to stave off more laughter as Luna went back to her story.

"I told Brian I was gathering ingredients for school but that I should be heading back soon while he let me pat his nose and before I knew what was happening he was kneeling down on his front legs offering for me to get on his back so I accepted. He trotted along all the way back to the edge of the forest where we ran into Hagrid who was thrilled to see us. He asked Brian if he could take a few hairs from his tail as they are very valuable and Brian stool still and let him before disappearing back into the forest," Luna finished her tale before reaching behind her ear where her wand was resting and placing it under Hermione's nose.

"See I even have a unicorn hair tied to my wand for luck," Luna said beaming as Hermione noted the silvery hair that was indeed tied to the handle of Luna's wand sparkling in the morning sunlight.

"Well, sounds like it was a lot more fun and ten times less terrifying than the time Hagrid took Harry Ron Malfoy and myself into the forest for a detention," Hermione said placing Luna's wand back behind her ear and grimacing as she recalled what an awful experience she'd had. Luna looked rather concerned and took up Hermione's free hand that was resting by her side and squeezed it a tender gesture that was much welcomed by the Gryffindor.

"If you want I can take you and maybe we could find Brian again...there's something else that I didn't get to do, a little bouns objective that requires a partner," Luna said a little devilish look in her eye and Hermione almost passed out.

"Oh...well, that would be...I mean...let's just read the rest of the list shall we," Hermione rambled her voice going a tad high before she cleared her throat and moved on to item three which unfortunately only increased Hermione's embarrassment.

#3 Skinny dip in the Great Lake

Once again there was a large checkmark and huge grinning smiling face next to this item as Hermione felt her cheeks burning red yet again.

"Luna Lovegood...this is...you didn't really just dive naked into the lake did you?" Hermione asked eyes wider than ever as Luna simply gave a quick nod of her head.

"Ginny and I were going on one of our late night walks and the Lake was there, we were there, so we thought why not," Luna said shrugging her shoulders seeming unsure why Hermione appeared so scandalised.

"It must have been freezing and anyone could have seen you, what if Hagrid was patrolling the grounds? You do know the giant squid gets very antsy about uninvited visitors? Anything could have happened...and hang on, are you telling me Ginny was involved in this nonsense?" Hermione cried letting her voice get a bit too high and she worried Madam Pomfrey might have heard. Thankfully the nurse stayed in her office and allowed a frowning Luna to respond.

"It's not nonsense Hermione, it's called having a good time! Ginny understands these things unlike some witches it seems..." Luna said a little frostily and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the little witch not appreciating that remark.

"Do you think I don't know how to have a good time? Well, I'll show you two I can dive naked into a dangerous, disease-ridden, freezing lake just as easily as you two," Hermione said holding her head up proudly as Luna gave a small chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that Hermione Granger, as soon as we're allowed out of here I'm finding Ginny and we're all heading down to the lake and if you try to back out we'll throw you in," Luna said in dreamy voice but with a real hint of seriousness in her eye that made Hermione swallow hard. Hermione Granger was not one to back down however so she hastily nodded.

"Fine," Hermione said confidently while on the inside she was screaming.

"Good," Luna agreed sweetly eyes swimming with glee.

'Oh Merlin Hermione what have you let yourself in for,' Hermione thought sighing as she moved on to the next item on the list.

#4 Fly on a Thestral

Hermione's worry about the lake situation faded as she couldn't help smiling at the item as it was something she had managed to achieve with a few other select members of the D.A. It had been rather terrifying but sort of exhilarating at the same time clinging onto Harry as they had zoomed through the sky on the back of a creature Hermione couldn't even see.

"Just keep your eyes shut and your face buried in my back, you'll be fine, just like Buckbeak remember?" Harry had said reassuring Hermione that this would all be fine when he had eventually talked her into mounting the invisible creature with him.

"Oh, this isn't the same at all Harry! We could actually see Buckbeak...this is mad, totally mad," Hermione had groaned while she did however suck it up and climb on the back of a Thestral with Harry quickly grabbing him and holding him as tight as she could trying to pretend she was anywhere else in her mind.

Hermione just simply could not enjoy flying the way others in the magical world seemed to. It had grown on her a little by the time they'd reached London and she was able to see the city all lit up at night. Hermione distinctly remembered looking across to Luna and Ginny who were sharing a Thestral and seeing the Ravenclaw looking like she was in heaven as she sat upright arms outstretched enjoying the sensation of gliding through the clouds. Hermione had been vaguely reminded of Rose in Titanic and had snorted with Laughter into Harry's back making the wizard question if she was alright.

"I'm fine Harry but let's just hurry up and land before I pass out please!" Hermione had said as they finally began to descend.

"That was quite a night, I hoped I'd never be able to see a Thestral...but then Sirius fell through that arch," Hermione said her eyes welling up and Luna hurriedly grabbed Hermione and held her close squeezing her tight.

"I should have been more considerate I forgot what was next on the list," Luna said biting her lip and Hermione shook her head.

"No it's alright...lets read the rest shall we, I'm actually having a lot of fun, not as much as you had this year by the sounds of it," Hermione joked drying her eyes on the back of her hand as Luna giggled and moved to lay back down on Hermione's chest.

#5 Thwart The Forces of Darkness

"Well, we all did a fairly good job of that this year...Umbridge, The Death Eaters, Malfoy, and his goon squad, we were pretty busy eh Luna?" Hermione said grinning at how this very serious objective had some how only made it as high as number five on the list and was below riding a unicorn and skinny dipping.

"I haven't ticked that one off just yet as we have a lot of work left to do, don't we?" Luna asked a little solemnly and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but we made a damn good start though and now the world knows what's truly going on thanks to us and those blind fools at the ministry will have to pay attention at last. Things will change now and we'll be there to make sure of it," Hermione said a bit of steel entering her voice and Luna gave a small round of applause.

"It's sexy when you get all commanding and fired up Hermione," Luna said a little glint in her, and Hermione struggled to respond to that hiding her face behind Luna's parchment trying to quell her utter delight at that statement. Hermione managed to shake off the butterflies in her chest and her rising heart rate as she became utterly horrified at how low down on the list the next item was. The wording also alarmed the Gryffindor a great deal as she read it aloud, her face screwed up in a mix of confusion and minor outrage.

'#6 Pass a Reasonable Number of Exams'

"Why is that not number one on the list and only a 'reasonable number'? Why not all of them?" A shellshocked Hermione asked getting a rather stern expression on her face as she eyed Luna a look of utter bewilderment entering her eyes. Luna chuckled and just casually shrugged her shoulders seeming unbothered by Hermione's reaction.

"It's not that important, is it? Exams I mean? Grades are only letters after all. I'm sure as long as I do okay in my core subjects the fluff doesn't matter all that much," Luna said sweetly simply ignoring the distraught pained look on Hermione's face as she just gawked at Luna as if she had sprouted a second head.

"What! You're sure you're a Ravenclaw Luna? how can you talk like that...this is...Merlin," Hermione rambled looking like she might tear her hair out any second.

"Being a Ravenclaw isn't all about being the cleverest witch or having the highest grades it's about thinking outside the box and questioning everything, I decided to question the true worth of some of my classes," Luna said eyes twinkling with mischief as Hermione looked like the little witch had just used some very foul language in front of her.

"Shouldn't doing well in class be above riding unicorns or skinny dipping?" Hermione asked trying to reason with Luna who shook her head.

"Nope, do you think exams are more important than thwarting the forces of darkness as well Hermione?" Luna questioned eyes alive with glee as Hermione looked uncertain for a moment like it was a true struggle to answer but finally she shook her head.

"No, I suppose not," Hermione sighed still rather vexed by this discussion. 

"Repeat after me Hermione Granger, Exams are not the be-all and end-all, I will not allow myself to be imprisoned by them..." Luna was cut off prematurely in her speech as Hermione covered her mouth with her hand screwing up her face in terror at these words. 

"No! Stop I can't listen to this...we're moving on," Hermione said keeping her hand over Luna's mouth silencing the laughing Ravenclaw as her eyes moved down the list to item seven.

"Oh...do you sometimes bake things with Ginny and Daphne Greengrass Luna? Like cakes and cookies?" Hermione asked looking up from item seven with a smile as Luna looked a tad confused.

"Number seven, get baked with Ginny and Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione read pointing to the oddly worded item as a slow look of amused realistion dawned on Luna's face.

"Oh that's right...um... 'baking'...we often bake together, behind the greenhouses," Luna said with a coy little smile and Hermione got the sense she was missing something with this item. It was odd that Ginny and Luna would hang out with Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin, who was rather a gifted herbologist that people said grew and sold a certain plant known as 'Laughus-Leaf'. 

"You'll have to let me try a slice of one of your cakes sometime," Hermione said narrowing her eyes slightly at Luna who looked a little like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar as it were.

"Yes...of course," Luna said not looking Hermione in the eye and becoming very interested in looking out the window into the grounds all of a sudden.

"Well, let's move on to number eight," Hermione said as she made plans to question Ginny about this Daphne baking situation later. 

#8 Find A Crumpled Horn Snorkack

Hermione sighed as she read that one and did her best not to roll her eyes and offend Luna about one of her fanciful creatures. They had been down that road one too many times and it always led to the same place, pillow fight city.

"Well better luck next year with that one eh Luna?" Hermione said with a tiny grin as she noted this was the second item on the list to bear no checkmark.

"The hunt continues, I will be victorious Hermione Granger," Luna said a sudden dark look crossing her face as she clenched her fist briefly and Hermione decided it was best to move swiftly along the list.

#9 Refine My Healing Charms

"Planning to become a healer Luna? I've been getting better at taking care of small cuts and scrapes myself," Hermione said reading out number nine as Luna nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd rather like to be a healer, mainly for magically creatures, I have learned how to channel healing magic through my hands, I can't full cure things yet but I can provide a soothing vibrating sensation...which can be a lot of fun," Luna said giving Hermione a wink as the Gryffindor went slightly pink in the face.

"Oh I bet," Hermione said with a chuckle trying to keep the glee from her face at what Luna was insinuating.

'No, brain do not go there!... Oh, we already packed our bags, went there, bought a house, and moved in Hermione!' A set of voices said in Hermione's head as she tried not to let invasive images of Luna appear in her head as she made use of her vibrating hands.

"Here, let me show you," Luna said jolting Hermione from her internal struggles. Before she could do anything the Ravenclaw had slipped her hand up under Hermione's Pajama top and tenderly pressed her hand to Hermione's injured ribs.

"L-Luna," Hermione gasped as the witch pressed her very warm hand softly into the affected area a large grin on her lips. Luna's hand seemed to grow warmer and warmer against her skin before the slight vibration Luna had mentioned began and Hermione let out a long pleasure laden groan, it simply felt delightful.

"Oh that's actually very lovely," Hermione sighed closing her eyes and enjoying the delightful little massage.

"Should I move my hand a little higher...this charm feels great on breasts," Luna said with a giggle, clearly speaking from personal experience. Hermione's mouth fell open and her eyes bulging from her head she did however find herself giving a quick nod of her head.

"Yeah...actually go on Luna," Hermione said being a bit daring, she was Gryffindor after all. Hopefully, Madam Pomfrey could stand to stay in her office just a little while longer. Hermione let out a cry of pleasure before biting her lip as she threw her head back into the pillow as Luna cupped her right breast squeezing gently. 

The sensation was out of this world, Luna took Hermione's taut nipple between her finger and thumb and Hermione thought her soul was about to leave her body. Hermione lay back tossing her head this way and that forgetting where she was and who she was with as Luna tenderly moved her thumb in a circular motion over Hermione's nipple driving the witch slightly loopy. Luna laughed and took her hand back before laying back down on Hermione cuddling her close once again. 

Hermione let out a disappointed groan pouting slightly but she did start to smile soon after as she saw Luna grinning up at her.

"I think we should stop their Hermione Granger, Madam Pomfrey might hear you in a second," Luna said as Hermione sighed but nodded in agreement taking Luna's list back up again.

"Oh...it stops at nine...I thought there were twenty items...and none have had anything to do with me or why you would be in my bed so far," Hermione said confused for a second before a chuckling Luna took a hold of the list and turned it over.

"On the back silly, I ran out of room...number ten is for you remember sleepy head?," Luna said chuckling as Hermione mentally kicked herself for being so dumb.

"Of course...I think that little massage just muddled my brain a little give me a second to recover..oh...oh Luna Lovegood..." Hermione trailed off her eyes welling with happy tears as she saw number ten on Luna's list. Hermione set the parchment aside and leaned over Luna to hold her close as the little witch squeezed her tighter than ever.

"I can put a tick next to number ten now," Luna sighed happily pulling back from Hermione and lifting up the list again taking her wand from behind her ear and giving it a tiny swish next to the tenth item.

#10 Cuddle the most beautiful witch in the world.

"You are so sweet Luna Lovegood do you know that?" Hermione said blinking away her tears giving the witch a goofy watery smile.

"I hadn't heard that actually but I don't mind you telling me that...and if you keep on saying such things I'll simply have to tick off number eleven on the list," Luna said with a cheeky smile as Hermione glanced down at the list again.

#11 Kiss the most beautiful witch in the world.

Hermione laughed heartily to herself noting the very eager keen glint in Luna's eyes as she leaned up closer to Hermione expectantly.

"You know Luna, I'm starting to think this list was just a cunning ploy for you to tell me something," Hermione said looking at suddenly very innocent Luna who just shrugged.

"I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you mean Hermione," Luna said a small glint still flashing in her eye before she continued.

"So about number eleven...anything to be said for it?" Luna asked almost vibrating with excitement and Hermione wondered if she'd activated her healing charm again by mistake.

"Oh, we can make short work of that one I reckon..." Hermione said softly trailing off licking her lips before taking a deep breath, leaning forward, and pressing her lips to Luna's. It was a tender slow kiss that made Hermione's heart flutter. Luna tasted so sweet a witch could spend her whole life crashing her lips against the Ravenclaw Hermione mused eager to deepen this kiss. Luna pulled back after a long while delight etched on every corner of her face grinning like a Chesire cat, slightly breathless as she spoke.

"How about we get to work on number twelve," Luna panted eyes alive with joy as Hermione snorted with laughter upon reading the next item.

"Oh hang on Luna...I think we need to wait till we have access to the Room of Requirement again for something like that, I mean anyone could walk in here!" Hermione said getting a little flushed and hot under the collar as her eyes moved from item twelve to item thirteen and her eyebrows shot up her forehead again.

"As for that next one, I'm not sure I can get one leg behind my head, never mind two!" Hermione said giving Luna a playful push her heart thundering in her chest as some delightful imagery flashed across her mind.

"What about fourteen, we can manage that surely...I've got shackles in my trunk...only if you're into that sort of thing," Luna said as Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"I think we'll work our way up to that some other time Luna...why don't we settle on clearing number fifteen," Hermione suggested laying back down and beckoning for Luna to join her. Hermione decided she would find out why Luna owned shackles another day.

"Fair enough," Luna said before laying back down nuzzling close to Hermione's chest as the Gryffindor set the list carefully under her pillow hiding it from prying eyes as some of those final items would be more than slightly embarrassing if Madam Pomfrey, Ginny or anyone else read them. Hermione did tick off fifteen before sliding it out of sight however which read.

#15 Hear All of Hermione's bedtime stories.

Hermione had passed some of her time in the hospital wing by reworking the plots of old muggle movies she'd seen and telling them to Luna while voicing all the characters. Luna greatly enjoyed them and Hermione liked watching her eyes light up as she retold her things like Jurassic Park. 

"You know these aren't my stories by the way Luna, just loose retellings of muggle movies I saw on TV as a child?" Hermione said worried that Luna might tell others about Hermione's wonderful tales only for some other muggle-born student to point out how they were all stolen.

"I know...but you have such a way of telling them, I bet your versions are much better than the originals," Luna said confidently as Hermione snorted feeling very smug about that assertion.

"Well then, what one would you like this time," Hermione chuckled as Luna just smiled up at her again.

"Do you have any more about the treasure hunter with the whip?" Luna asked excitedly and Hermione chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah I have a third one about him...alright then settle down and get ready for Indiana Jones and the last crusade," Hermione said as Luna gave a small round of applause before laying down on Hermione's chest once more as Hermione told her the tale all the while hoping they would be released from the hospital wing soon and could get to work on the rest of that list.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? Thanks for reading as always comments and kudos keep me writing leave some if you have time bye for now :)


End file.
